


Jake English: A Bedwetter

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Nightmares, Omorashi, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Jakes bed wetting issue through his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake English: A Bedwetter

Jake woke up with a start and let out a shiver. His heart was still racing, though he didn’t know why, probably a nightmare, one he couldn’t remember.

He laid back down and tried to convince himself that the wet sheets were just from the sweat he worked up from the dream.  
But no amount of hoping and pretending could change the truth. He had wet the bed.

He groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, “Why?” He posed the question aloud, but there was no one to answer it.

Absolutely no one, no one on the island other than him since his grandma died.

He inhaled sharply at the thought of that. Her slightly decaying body, with dried blood still haunted his mind. Her body burning in that fire was there two. Reminding him of that day, the day he just sat and watched his grandmothers body disintegrate, along with any trace of her.

He shuddered in his steadily growing cold bed. God, he’d have to change the sheets again. Washing the god damn sheets every night was a pain. But hey, it was a pain he had been living with since he was young. And he would have to live with it until he was older. Like really old.

At least none of his friends knew about it.

 

Once the game started it was harder to hide.

Not only did he have his usual night accidents, if they could even be called that anymore, but it started happening during the day.

Still no one knew. Well, except Jane, she was always in his business, making sure he ate enough once she saw how actually tiny he was, making sure he got enough sleep, even with creepy skeleton things going bump in the night, and making sure he went to the bathroom regularly once she found him after one of his accidents.

Up until she found him, he had beens so careful. So fucking careful, not even Dirk “has his nose in everyone’s business because I don’t know how to deal with not being involved and the puppet master” Strider, his boyfriend had known about his increasingly wet trousers.

That was easily the most mortifying day of his life, scrambling to get away from all conversation to go relieve himself before he pissed his pants.

Jane however assumed he was being stubborn and avoiding the situation at hand and stopped him. Everyone else left, leaving her the sole witness of him pissing himself.

At least she comforted him and helped him clean up. God, it was so much easier to clean up when someone was helping you.  
And besides, it was kind of nice to rely on someone for once.

 

Jake woke up with a cold start, breathing heavily, his heart still beating in his chest. God, a night mare. Jane and Jade in that dark time. They hadn’t hurt him, not much physically other than scare him into wetting his pants.

But, it hurt him psychologically. To think that the two women who had indirectly promised to watch after him, would do something like that.

Well, Jade hadn’t done anything to him at that point, but she was his grandma, and she was supposed to love him. And Jane was just always silently making sure he was okay.

Seeing them, deformed, and angry, and hurting him and his friends. That just scared him.

Jade popped her head into his room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “You called?”

He paused, “No. Sorry if I woke you up.” He reached a hand up and rubbed at his own eyes, and only then noticing the wettness that had gathered there. God. He was so out of it.

“No. You called. You whimpered out grandma, so here I am.” She stepped further into the room.

He blushed slightly, god, had he actually whimpered? “Thanks for your concern, but it’s okay.”

“Then why’d you wet the bed?” God, she was really blunt when she was tired.

He shuddered, only then realizing the bed was wet.

He groaned, he hadn’t wet the bed in quite a while. He couldn’t really pin point where he stopped, but it was sometime during the game.

Jade stepped even closer and grabbed his hand, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

”Kay, then I’ll talk. When I was younger, I wet the bed a lot. It was a little after you died, but I grew out of it pretty quickly. I learned how to be self sufficient, and it mostly stopped. And then during the game, I realized that I wasn’t alone and that people loved me and I didn’t have to be self sufficient. I’m guessing that’s like you, except. Different.”

“No. It stopped, but not for a long time. I don’t wet the bed, it was just an accident,” He mumbled under his breath, not really wanting to talk.

“Nightmare?” She guessed, right again.

He nodded softly, “Just memories.”

Jade mirrored his nod, “We all have bad memories, and god knows night is the perfect time for them to come back. How we all lead normal lives is beyond me. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She tugged on his arm, successfully dragging him out of bed.

After all, she was taller than him, and more powerful, even without god tiers. And, as always, the more responsible one.


End file.
